


Sixteen Going on Seventeen

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Stony Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Based on Sound of Music song, Both are in love with each other but won't say anything, Fluff, M/M, So they decide to SING it instead, Steve works for Howard, Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Steve works for Howard Stark as an intern, helping him draw and sketch out blueprints for projects and whatnot. He works in the garage, and if he's lucky, occasionally he'll catch a glimpse of the pretty boy who comes down to work every now and then. It doesn't take long for Steve to find out that the boy is Howard's son, Anthony, or Tony. And it doesn't take much longer for him to develop something of a crush. But, for business reasons, he pushes those feelings deep down. However, Tony comes into the garage to look at his father's handsome intern because he likes him, and would like to get to know him. He's almost seventeen, he knows what he's doing. Steve doesn't see it the same way though.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Stony Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589476
Kudos: 9





	Sixteen Going on Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Best to listen to "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" from The Sound of Music when reading!

Steve was trying very hard to concentrate on his work, a piece that Howard had asked him to draw up before walking off, muttering something about a meeting or something of the other, but that was rather hard, as ten minutes into his sketching the door opened and in strolled the brown-haired beauty that was Howard's son, Tony.

Yes, maybe Steve got a little distracted and watched Tony from afar, his eyes following him as the boy walked over to his side of the room, sitting down at a desk and getting to work on something that was out of Steve's sight. This was becoming a common thing, and Steve was rather irritated that they hadn't bothered to talk at all in the few weeks that this has been happening. After all, whenever Steve looked up from his work he would occasionally catch Tony's eye, the boy smiling before looking away quickly, leaving Steve confused and heart racing. The boy was gorgeous, even with the blue light in his chest, how could you not be flustered?

He looked away and down at his work, unable to really concentrate on it now that he knew Tony was in the room. His sketches don't look right, and he finds himself looking up every now and again to try and see what Tony's working on at his desk. It really wasn't that hard to just ignore his presence, it wasn't like the boy was making noise or looking or talking to Steve, so it should have been pretty easy to just get to his work. Except, it was also really easy to just get on up and go over to Tony and strike up a conversation. He knew he'd regret it later if he never talked with him. Steve was a 'better safe than sorry' kind of guy, and if there was an opportunity to do something, he was going to take it. And with Howard out and Tony in the same room as him, he saw that as an opportunity to make a move.

He chewed on the insides of his cheeks as he set his pencil down, eyes locked onto the back of Tony's head, admiring how his hair curled at the top and was neatly cut at the bottom. It looked rather soft. Steve shook his head and let out a small sigh, slowly, and hesitantly getting up from his desk. He cringed at the sound of the chair's scraping as he pushed it back, but Tony didn't turn his head at the noise. Steve let out a breath and started to walk towards Tony, his heart thumping, and his palms a little sweaty. Halfway over to Tony's location and Steve realized he didn't even know what he was going to say to him. As a result, he screeched to a stop, jamming his side into another worktable, causing him to almost double over due to pain.

How embarrassing.

He held his side and let out a small hiss, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. When he looked up from the hand rubbing his side, his eyes met the doe eyes of the Stark boy and he immediately froze up again. The pain seemed to subdue, but Steve's face was pink with embarrassment. He really hoped that he didn't see that.

Tony blinked at Steve, unsure what to say, frankly, he was rather surprised that Steve was up and this close to him. He was used to the blond intern sitting away at his desk, working on whatever Daddy dearest told him to work on. So seeing him this close made him a little speechless. So he did have blue eyes.

Huh.

"A-are you alright?" Tony asked, tilting his head to the side and suppressing a smile. He didn't want to laugh at Steve, for he could tell that he was embarrassed about it, but it still was rather amusing to him.

"I'm f-fine..." Steve coughed, looking away from Tony with an embarrassed blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. What a great first impression, he thought, he was definitely going to win him over now. He carefully, this time, walked over to Tony, careful not to make a fool out of himself again.

As Steve walked over, Tony's eyes followed him till the handsome blond was standing by his desk. Tony's heart raced at how close Steve was to him now, the closest that the male had ever been, despite them often being in the same room for a couple of hours every once in a while. And _boy_ , did he look good. With his short, cropped blond hair, azure blue eyes, soft skin, and dorky outfit that complemented his muscles rather nicely, Tony had to be careful not to gawk and drool.

On the other hand, Steve was also having a difficult time with being so close to the younger boy. Up close, Steve could see how much more beautiful he was in comparison to seeing him from a few feet away. Granted, before he'd gotten this close, Steve always found him attractive. When he caught glimpses of Tony every once in a while he gathered that he had brown eyes, a little bit of facial hair, and there was something glowing blue at the center of his chest. But now? Up close? He could almost see every detail. And his _eyes_.

They were a beautiful brown, a wonderful hazel brown that seemed to hold the meaning of life, laced with long bottom lashes that brushed against his darker skin. Steve couldn't look away. Something about his eyes just pulled him in, and he didn't even know he was staring.

"Tony." The other coughed, staring right back into Steve's eyes, looking a little pink and tense.

Steve blinked and shook his head, finally snapping out of it, "I-" He tilted his head, "i-I beg your pardon?"

Tony swallowed, blinking back, "Uh," He looked away, turning in his chair so now he was facing forward at his desk, occasionally glancing over at Steve who was at his side, "I- Tony. My n-name's Tony. I didn't know if you knew or anything...Uh," He cleared his throat, "But, uh, yeah. Tony." He nodded.

"Tony," Steve repeated with a nod, so he had gotten Tony's name right, "T-that's a...a lovely name. You're Howard's son, right?"

Steve caught the sight of Tony blushing when he complimented Tony's name because really, it was a lovely name. Simple, sort, and sweet. Just like the boy named after it. But at the mention of Howard, Tony's face fell and the blush subsided back to a normal flush of pink.

"Y-yeah," Tony muttered, a strong taste of dislike in his voice as he became more interested in what he was working on, what looked like the claw of a robot, instead of Steve. "I'm his son. And you're Steve. He talks about you a lot." Tony sighed, not even glancing at Steve. He'd known about the boy before he even met him since Howard talked about him all the time. Like he was some sort of son he never had. A son that didn't disappoint. And truth be told, Tony had a great disliking for Steve, that was until he saw Steve in person, working on something in the garage only a few feet away and his feelings started to shift. And soon, he was crushing. So it was pretty crazy that Steve was this close, talking to him, Tony's heart was racing, which wasn't all that great considering his condition, but his crush was here. The only problem was that Steve had brought up Howard and it sort of killed the mood.

"O-oh, um, yes," Steve nodded with a slight frown, "that's me. Uh, Steven Rogers, but Steve's fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Tony and reading the signs. It was pretty obvious what was going on, so Steve was quick to address it, not wanting to ruin things between them after just barely properly meeting. "I'm sorry about that. If you want, I won't mention him again." Steve apologized, desperate to get Tony to like him. He didn't want Tony to think he was some kiss ass to Howard or anything, it wasn't like that, Steve stayed to be able to pay the bills and to watch Tony work whenever he was in the garage. He didn't want to lose him over a matter of his father, whatever the matter may be. It was obvious that it wasn't a positive one.

Tony sighed, setting down the robotic claw and leaning back in his chair. "No worries," He said, at least happy that Steve didn't ask why he acted the way he did at the mention of his father. And Steve was relieved that he didn't already mess things up with Tony. "It doesn't really matter if I'm his son or not. One day, and one day soon, I'm going to take my stuff an leave this place." He had a determined look on his face, one that Steve registered as 'adorable', causing him to smile a little.

He did raise an eyebrow at this though, at the mention of possibly running away. "You're going to run away?" He questioned. "What makes you think you can do that?"

"I'm seventeen," Tony scoffed, glancing at Steve, making it obvious that the was lying, "so I can pull it off." His voice turned into something of a mutter as he picked at the robotic claw, occasionally looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah? Seventeen, huh?" Steve chuckled, shaking his head and he moved closer to Tony, putting a hand on the desk, so now he was leaning over Tony.

"Okay, fine," Tony groaned, taking his hands away from the claw. He turned in his seat so that he was looking at Steve, arms folding against his chest, blocking out the blue glowing light. "I'm sixteen," he admitted, "but I'm _going_ on seventeen. So _technically_ , I'm seventeen. I can handle running away." He held his breath, doing his best to maintain eye contact with Steve, but it was really hard to focus on his azure blue eyes due to how close Steve was to him. He did a quick sweep of Steve, looking up and down before going back to looking at his eyes, trying to read his expression.

At Tony's mention of being only sixteen something went off in Steve's mind, something clicked, and suddenly he was overcome with the need to protect and be with Tony at all costs. Especially if he was going to run away.

"Sixteen?" He repeated, again with an amused sort of tone. One that made Tony blink in confusion before huffing like a child and sticking his nose in the air and closing his eyes.

"Yes! Sixteen! What's so amusing about that?" Tony asked, opening one eye at Steve to semi-glare at him, a small pout in his expression.

"Oh! Uh, n-nothing...Nothing at all," He cleared his throat and leaned back, giving some distance between the two again, nonchalantly looking away from Tony and around the garage, hand still on the desk. "It's just," He started, "I didn't think that you were _that_ young. But I guess now, up close, I can believe it more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony exclaimed, opening both eyes now and unfolding his arms, "It's not like you're not a minor either! Because I was sure you weren't like super older, like twenties or something. You're not, are you?" Tony asked. Honestly, Steve did look rather young, but not younger than Tony, but he was definitely older. Tony didn't mind if Steve could be some sort of Sugar Daddy if he was older though, it would piss Howard off. Tony would love that.

"Actually," Steve grinned, still amused over how Tony was acting. He truly was sixteen for acting in such a way, "I'm eighteen. So I'm a lot older than you." He said rather proudly, a newfound surge of confidence washing over him. Plus, there was just something about Tony's pouting expressions that made him want to poke for more.

"Psh, no you're not," Tony said, shaking his head with a small grin. He mentally sighed a sigh of relief, kinda glad Steve wasn't all that much older than him. If this went anywhere, it would work out,

"Okay, fine," Steve sighed, taking his hand off the desk, "I'm seventeen going on eighteen, but I'm still older than you." Steve reached out with the hand no longer on the desk and gently booped Tony's nose, his breath hitching slightly at the small touch. It wasn't much, but it was something. And after months of sitting so far away from Tony, only able to look and not touch, it was a pretty big deal for Tony.

Tony blinked, crossed-eyed as he looked down on his nose, before looking back at Steve, a small smile forming on his face before he rolled his eyes and with his pouty voice said, "Whatever. It's not that much older."

"Oh really?" Steve raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. Maybe he did flex a little, maybe he didn't. He was trying to push the point on how much 'older' he was in comparison to Tony, who was _much_ younger. Albeit, he really wasn't. But that's how Steve was going to see it, as he could see that his teasing was proving to supply him with satisfying responses.

"Really," Tony commented, his eyes on Steve's biceps before snapping his attention back at Steve, face slightly pink. He blinked a couple of times before smirking just slightly because he knew what Steve was doing, and two could play at that game. He put his head in his hands, propping them up by his elbows on the desk, purposely pouting because he knew Steve, in a way, liked it. "You're really not that much older." He said, subtly biting down on his lip as he looked up at Steve.

The poor blond quickly cleared his throat and looked away, rolling his eyes playfully. "Why," He breathed out, turning his attention back onto Tony, this time ignoring the small things the brunette was doing to get Steve's attention, "you're such a baby!"

Tony scoffed, his eyes widening, "I'm sixteen! What's such a baby about that?"

At his words, Steve's mind clicked, and the two boys looked at each other with wide eyes. The atmosphere changed suddenly, and it was like they linked minds, the two grinning like idiots as they held each other's gaze. They knew just what they were going to do.

Steve unfolded his arms and put his hand back on the desk, leaning over Tony again, the other leaned back in his chair so he could get a better look at Steve, his lopsided, lovesick grin not leaving his face.

The harp was already playing in their heads as Steve took a breath, heart racing, and sang, " _You wait little boy, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on._ " Steve would admit that he wasn't the best singer, but it wasn't like he was terrible either. Definitely not Broadway, but Tony didn't seem to care all that much. He held his breath as he listened to Steve, his steady heartbeat increasing as he looked at him with wide, gazing eyes full of admiration. Tony picked up on him changing the pronouns and well, he rather enjoyed that.

" _Your life little boy is an empty page. That men will want to write on._ " Though he wore a dorky smile as he sang the line, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink into his butterfly filled stomach at the thought of Tony with someone else. He didn't really want to think about it, and it further pushed his determination to win Tony over as soon as possible so that he wouldn't have to lose Tony to some person, he didn't know the full extent to Tony's sexual orientation so he didn't really want to assume, because that, in short, would suck. It would've been a result of weeks of Steve not making a move, just sitting from afar, watching him with puppy dog eyes, wishing he was his. Now was his chance.

That is, if Tony wasn't completely weirded out by his sudden singing of the song from _The Sound of Music_. If that was the case, Steve would hope that the Earth open up and swallow him whole because he was one hundred percent sure he couldn't deal with that kind of embarrassment.

So he held his breath, knowing that the next line would be for Tony, as it was sung by Liesl to Rolf, which is what they were doing. Or at least, hoped that they were. Or that weird 'connection' thingy was just a one-way thing, something that Steve only picked up on, or something he'd just imagined to have happened.

It was the most relieving thing in the world for Steve as he watched as Tony let out a dramatic, dreamy sigh, watching Steve as he stretched out his arms on the desk, leaning over and laying his head down with his goofy smile all while saying, " _To write ooon..._ " The boy let out another dreamy sigh, looking away as if dreaming about the men Steve mentioned in his comment. Though he wasn't, he did it for the song, as he was only thinking about Steve because that's who he wanted. Even if Steve was one to reenact songs like this, he still wanted him.

Steve grinned in response and pulled away from the desk, giving Tony some space again as he straightened himself out. " _You are sixteen, going on seventeen_ ," He continued to sing, walking away and turning a back to Tony, He was actually enjoying himself a little bit, though this whole routine was pretty dorky, and not at all what he expected their first meeting to be like. He was hoping to get more out of Tony, wanting to hear how he sounded because he was sure his singing voice was absolutely gorgeous, very much like the rest of him.

He turned on his heel and grinned, leaning forward with his hands behind his back, " _Baby, it's time to thiiink._ " He loved how Tony's expression changed from daydreaming to being flustered at Steve's mere mention of calling him 'baby'. It was for the song, it really was, it definitely didn't have to do with Steve trying to get a reaction, oh no, it wasn't that. But how great would it be to say it and mean it, Steve thought to himself, his grin widening at the thought.

" _Better beware, be canny and careful!_ " Steve sang, taking a step closer. " _Baby_ ," there it was again, and there again did Tony blush and smile, looking away with his head in his hands. He was backed to being propped up by the elbows. " _you're on the briiink!_ "

" _You are sixteen, going on seventeen,_ " Steve nodded, walking around Tony so that he was now behind him. The other turned his head, his eyes following Steve, before he had to completely turn around to look at the handsome blond behind him, turning in his swivel chair to get a good look at him, hands now in his lap, head tilted, a big goofy grin on his face.

" _Fellows will fall in line,_ " Steve stretched out a hand, motioning to a string of people who were all metaphorically waiting in line for Tony, and at this, Tony made a face. He scrunched up his nose and scoffed, tossing his head to the side at the thought of it. He really didn't want that. He was perfectly fine with having Steve, he'd told his mother several times about how he wanted Howard's intern, but still, she made him meet with rich girls and fancy boys to try and pair him up so that the company would be in better hands for the future.

" _Eager, young lads and bruee with cabs will offer you food and wiiiine!_ " Steve brought his hand back, amused at Tony's reaction to him mentioning others who might want Tony. It gave him a bit of hope, that it was very possible Tony wasn't interested in what his parents had planned for him, so maybe Steve would be the one that Tony actually wanted. It was possible. It really was. Or at least, it's what Steve was going to keep telling himself.

" _Totally unprepared at you,_ " Steve said, turning around again, " _to face a world of men_." It was funny to Steve, and he could hear Tony make offended noises in the background, seeing as Tony was a male himself. However, it was just because of the lyrics, but Steve knew Tony had the ass and hips that would make any woman jealous.

" _Timid and shy, and scared are you,_ " Steve turned around, smiling as Tony playfully glared back at him with his arms folded. " _Of things beyond your kiiiin_!"He was way closer to Tony now, as he sang it he leaned forward and walked around Tony before suddenly bringing himself upright, now standing where he'd previously been when he first started to talk with Tony.

He pointed at Tony, who was looking back at him still with that playful glare and whose arms were still crossed, " _You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to dooooo._ " He slowly made his way over to Tony, his heart thumping in his chest as he held Tony's intense gaze. Though it was just a song, Steve really meant these next words, and if Tony didn't get that he did, he figured he could play it off if Tony didn't feel the same way, or just straight up tell him after their little musical number.

" _I am seventeen, going on eighteen,_ " Steve nodded, now closer to Tony than before. " _IIII'll take caaaare, of you._ " He got down on one knee, grinning widely as he held out a hand to Tony, not necessarily motioning for him to go on, he honestly wasn't expecting him to, but more so to just motion to him and only him, because really, that's what Steve wanted. That and to make sure to always be there for him, no matter what.

However, Steve didn't know that Tony Stark was full of surprises. And he was excellent at catching onto things. As Steve had made his way over to Tony, Tony could clearly see how Steve seemed to get nervous all of a sudden. He was almost hesitant as if he was internally battling himself over an option, and while Tony didn't like to assume, he was hoping it was because Steve really meant his words and was debating over whether or not to say them. So when he did say them, confidently, and on his knee, Tony couldn't help but grin widely, subconsciously nodding as if he was accepting Steve's marriage proposal or something, though that's not what this was. And as much as Tony wanted to just end their act here with this sweet motion and ask Steve out or something, he also wanted to have some fun with it. Plus, the show must go on.

Tony got up and sat right on Steve's propped up thigh, watching amusedly as Steve proceeded to get rather red at the proximity of the two, his blue eyes going wide as he slowly closed his hand in shock at Tony's actions. Tony chuckled a little, crossing one leg over the other, making note of how well Steve was able to hold Tony up with just his thigh and leg, and sang out, " _I am sixteen, going on seventeen, I know that I'm naiveeee..._ " He leaned forward as he sang the last part, Steve leaned back with him, his eyes still wide, Tony amused at how flustered a big guy like Steve could get.

" _Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet,_ " Tony shrugged, leaning back " _and willingly I believe._ " Though that wasn't all that true. The ones that were fake all had said the same thing, that Tony was an 'angel', that he was 'sweet', an absolute 'treat'. The ones who were honest and real used other words, more vulgar words that Tony came to believe were true. He honestly didn't know which type of person he liked better.

Now that Tony had leaned back, Steve was able to breathe, not being able to since Tony had sat down on his leg. Steve hadn't been expecting that, it had really come out of nowhere, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy it. To hear Tony sing, it was what he wanted. And let me tell you, it exceeded Steve's expectations, his voice was absolutely amazing, boy could he sing. It made Steve want to quit singing altogether. And though his heart was thumping out his chest, and his face was red and hot, he didn't mind Tony at all. He honestly just wished that he could be more cool and chill about it, but how could one be when their crush was this close to them? Steve figured it was just Tony getting Steve back for whatever Steve had done to fluster Tony previously, but by now they should've been even.

" _I am sixteen, going on seventeen,_ " Tony sang, drawing back Steve's thoughts and attention. " _Innocent as a rose,_ " Tony batted his eyes at Steve, turning his shoulders back and forth and he put on the most innocent look he could go for, his doe eyes big and lip sticking out as he pouted. He fought back a smile as he watched Steve's face redden even more, his eyes widening again slightly. Oh, if he only could, he'd live to make Steve all flustered.

" _Bacheledandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?_ " Tony held out his hands in a shrug before poking Steve's warm cheek and standing up suddenly with a grin, leaving the flustered Steve on the floor.

" _Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of men,_ " Tony sang, almost sarcastically at that, for he was rather sure he could take over the world if he wanted to. Currently, that wasn't his top priority at the moment, no, he was too busy focused on trying to Steve's heart domination rather than world domination. Then maybe later he would figure out about taking over the world, that's if, he really wanted to.

Steve blinked several times before he realized that he was still stupidly kneeling on the floor and that Tony had already moved on. He quickly scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off as he blushed in embarrassment, Tony's back to him. And before he could recover, Tony was suddenly by him again, the sly genius sliding into Steve's side, making him stop in the middle of smoothing out his shirt as he listened to Tony go on.

" _Timid and shy, and scared am I_ ," Tony put two fingers on Steve's torso and started to walk them up to his shoulders, a wickedly teasing grin on his face that made Steve go completely red in the face, " _of things beyond my kiiiin!_ "

For whatever reason, Steve tried to step back, he needed to breathe after all, but Tony gripped onto his shoulder and pulled him back, quickly wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, letting them rest on his broad shoulders. Tony gave him a reassuring smile and Steve relaxed a little, almost melting to Tony's touch, his dorky smile returning to his face as Tony continued to sing, " _I need someone, older and wiser, telling me what to doooo..._ " He bit his lip, looking up at Steve as he slowly brought his hand up to finally touch Steve's golden locks, it was as soft as Tony imagined them to be. And the best part was Steve didn't mind at all.

" _You are seventeen, going on eighteen,_ " Tony almost whispered, tensing then relaxing as he felt Steve rest his hands on Tony's waist. Honestly, if Steve hadn't done that, Tony was going to do it for him. The eighteen-year-old, or about to be eighteen years old, was definitely the hesitant type. Tony just wanted Steve to know that it as okay. More than okay, in fact. He'd never thought that this could happen, and it was all thanks to Steve finally losing it and stepping up to talk to Tony after weeks and weeks of the two staring and trying to catch glances from across the garage.

" _IIII'll depend on you._ " Tony finished as his hands slowly moved down from Steve's hair to be gently placed on his neck and cheek, gently cupping his face as he looked up at him, mere inches away.

Both boys held each other just about as well as they held their breaths, just standing in silence as hearts thumped in chests in anticipation for what was going to happen next and for what had just suddenly happened.

No one really wanted to make the first move, all too focused on their thoughts about wheter or not the singing had just been sung to be sung, or if they actually meant what the lyrics implied. Did Steve really want to watch over Tony? And did Tony really want Steve to watch over him? Was that what just happened?

Steve figured that he meant it, all of it. He really did. If anything, he was sure Tony could handle himself, but from how Tony reacted to Steve mentioning Howard, he couldn't help but feel like he should be there for Tony. For whatever reason that caused him to react in such a way, Steve would take care of him. If Tony wanted to run away, he'd go with him.

And while Tony looked at Steve, admiring his features, he hoped that Steve got the message that Tony didn't all much care if Steve tagged along. If anything, he'd prefer it. Especially after how he'd been trying for so long to get the boy's attention. And now he had it.

Steve couldn't help but grin back at Tony, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest as he held the beautiful boy close to him. It was crazy to think that all he had to do was go up and talk to him, and sing a little song. Just to get Tony to run his hand through his hair and look at him so lovingly. It just drew Steve in.

He didn't know at first, but Steve was leaning in, letting out a soft breath as he closed his eyes before planting a short, sweet kiss on Tony's lips. It lasted only a mere second and Steve seemed to come to his senses, abruptly pulling away.

Tony gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Steve, who looked back with equally wide eyes, clearly surprised by his actions. It happened so quickly, but he was more than positive that Steve had kissed him. Both of them were blushing, unmoving.

"I-I-" Steve stuttered out, taking his hands off of Tony's waist and stepping back. He was terrified that he had messed things up, it was very possible that he read Tony wrong and that Tony didn't want Steve to kiss them. But then what was with holding Steve like he was? Or how he was looking at him? Oh boy.

"S-sorry!" Steve rubbed the back of his head, no longer in Tony's arms. The other looked back at him with his mouth agape, eyes wide with confusion, and face a light pink. "I'll just-" he pointed to the door and started but he felt himself being yanked back as Tony suddenly grabbed his arm. 

He was suprised to see the grinning face of Tony as he let out a breath. Tony wasn't just going to let Steve go, not when that's all he would get out of it, a weak kiss that had caught him off guard. 

"Dot it again." Tony almost demanded, sounding a lot like a child. He held onto Steve's arm tightly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Steve blinked, "I-What?"

"I-if you ment it," Tony breathed out, "ment what you sang," he explained, moving closer to Steve, "ment any of it," he put his hands on Steve's face again, "kiss me again."

Steve's eyes widened again, shocked at what Tony had said. He wasn't sure what to do, if he'd even heard Tony right. And Tony seemed to sense the hesitation.

"Kiss me, Steve." He said clearly. "Dammit, kiss me again! I didn't just sing for you to get that pathetic kiss for someone who's so much older and wiser you sure are a-"

He didn't get to finish because Steve got the message and kissed him again. He pulled Tony by the waist, practically smashing his lips against Tony to get him to shut up.

It was definitely better this time, more loving, way less hesitant, and it lasted a whole lot longer. Steve relaxed after a good couple of seconds and he felt Tony melt and grin into the kiss as he slowly brought up his hands to his hair, gently tugging on his hair.

After a good minute or so, Steve finally pulled away, his face flushed pink, a grin on his face, "Was that what you wanted?"

Tony hummed, looking lovesick because he was, "Oh. Yes." He nodded, "Definitely. Don't ever hesitate again."

"Again?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow, hoping that he didn't sound too hopeful.

Tony chuckled, pushing some hair out of Steve's face, "You heard me." He leaned forward and kissed him again, it was shorter, but it was sweet, Tony slightly on his tippy toes so he could reach Steve.

"You're not a Nazi though, are you?" Tony asked, pulling away and raising an eyebrow at Steve, as he slightly grinned, though he was slightly afraid for the answer.

Steve looked confused at first, surprised at such a question, but when he remembered that they'd just sung a song from The Sound of Music, it clicked and he laughed, head tilted back, eyes closed. It made Tony's heart skip a beat.

Finally Steve answered, shaking his head, "Oh _god_ no," He opened his eyes, still shaking his head, "I _hate_ Nazis, I'd punch Adolf two hundred times if I could."

Tony grinned and sighed in relief, "Good. Or else I would've had to steal your car parts."

The two broke into a fit of laughter before finding each other's gaze again and leaning in for another kiss. Short, simple, and sweet. And Steve was grateful for going up and talking to Tony. Even if it ment making a fool of himself by tripping and then breaking out into song.


End file.
